Joseph Gustav Newton
Summary Joseph Gustav Newton (ジョセフ・グスタフ・ニュートン, Josefu Gusutafu Nyūton) is from Roma Federation and officer in Annex I. He was appointed as the leader of the Euro-African Squad #6, when they crashed on Mars. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Unknown Name: Joseph Gustav Newton Origin: Terra Formars Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Planarian, Electric Eel, Swordsman, M.A.R.S. Rank 1 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Duplication, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Limited Power Mimicry (Can copy genetic abilities given prep time), Skilled Swordsmanship, Skilled Martial Artist, Resistance to Poison Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Casually kills enough Terraformars to make a large pile of them) | Unknown Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Capable of easily blitzing normal Terraformars and can dodge bullets, narration states he has a 0.1 second reaction rate) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level '''| '''Unknown Stamina: Very high; Joseph has been seen to kill hundreds of Terraformars over the course of a single fight without showing any notable signs of tiredness. Joseph has the ability to sleep for seconds at a time in order to rest, and can even make certain body parts sleep while being conscious. Range: Extended melee range with sword and electrification. Standard Equipment: Metamorphosis Drugs, "George Smiles" (Anti-Terraformar Coated Longsword) Intelligence: High; over the course of his fight with Shokichi, Joseph was able to learn karate just by experiencing it. Weaknesses: Joseph's barrier is only effective against lasers or metallic projectiles. Overuse of his electrification will damage his own body though this is slightly negated by Joseph's regeneration. Notable Techniques: Electric Eel Base: By performing the M.O. operation on himself, Joseph gained the electric eel abilities of Adolf Reinhard. *'Electrification': In his base state, Joseph's muscles generate a large quantity of electricity which he can emit from his whole body. He usually directs this electricity with a pointed finger but can also apply his electrification through direct contact. *'Electromagnetic Barrier': In his base state, Joseph can create an electromagnetic barrier that can disperse lasers. Other characters have used this ability to redirect bullets and detonate missiles prematurely. Planarian Base: By performing the M.O. operation on himself, Joseph gained the planarian abilities of Eva Frost. *'Planarian Regeneration': In his base state, Joseph can regenerate from a significant amount of damage; being able to regrow missing eyes, limbs and even recovering from being decapitated and bisected. His regeneration should allow him to recover so long as there is a fragment of his body left like Eva Frost though this carries the risk of regenerating multiple bodies if severed pieces of his body begin regenerating. Key: Base State | Metamorphosis (Unknown) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terraformars Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier